This invention concerns mounts for wall hangings such as framed pictures. Difficulties are often encountered with achieving a level mount where two supports are used, since the two supports must be at equal heights to level the wall hanging.
It also can be difficult to align a single supported wall hanging with other hangings in a grouping.
A wall hanging mount should also be useable with wire hung pictures and saw tooth supports.
These difficulties have long been recognized and various adjustable mounts proposed, but those have usually been costly, complex, difficult to use devices, which sometimes have not allowed an infinite height adjustment.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple, low cost mounting for wall hangings which also allows an infinite adjustment in height within a range of adjustment.